


Чай

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consequences, M/M, Psychology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофт и Грег встречаются в дорогом ресторане и разговаривают о последствиях некоторых действий





	Чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342515) by [Marmosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette). 



**Название:** Чай

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Бета:** Талина2010

**Оригинал:** "Tea" by Marmosette; http://archiveofourown.org/works/342515 разрешение получено

**Размер:** мини, 3016 слов в оригинале

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд

**Категория:** пре-слэш

**Жанр:** психология, зарисовка

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт и Грег встречаются в дорогом ресторане и разговаривают о последствиях некоторых действий.

**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

— Стол на двоих, пожалуйста.

Официант кивнул и взглянул на схему зала.

— Вы бронировали столик?

— Нет.

Грег оглядел ресторан: по меньшей мере, пять столиков были свободны. Сколько из них могли быть забронированы во вторник утром?

— Простите, но у нас нет свободных мест.

Грег нахмурился, но, скорее, чисто для вида.

— Ясно. Ну, что ж, спасибо за помощь. — Он повернулся к лестнице и сказал: — Идем.

— Прощу прощения, — произнес Майкрофт Холмс, игнорируя Грега. — Думаю, вы не поняли. Нам нужен столик на двоих…

Было уже поздно что-то делать. Ссутулившись, Грег, руки которого словно налились свинцом, а в желудке появилось ощущение тяжести, медленно повернулся. Майкрофт в упор смотрел на побледневшего официанта, уже было развернувшегося, чтобы уйти. К нему быстро подбежал другой официант и после короткого разговора шепотом подошел к Грегу и Майкрофту.

— Столик на двоих, разумеется. Вон тот, у окна.

Грег пошел за Майкрофтом, следовавшим за официантом. Грег был в костюме, не в джинсах и футболке, но даже если бы они с Майкрофтом сейчас поменялись одеждой, от Грега все равно разило бы кровью и формальдегидом, запахом ночей, проведенных в машине на парковке, на местах преступлений и в морге. От Майкрофта веяло крупными сделками, дизайнерскими брендами, частной школой и высоким постом, частными самолетами и закрытыми показами, антикварной мебелью и красными кожаными чемоданчиками, в которых министры носили важные документы. На Майкрофте было написано, что он — представитель Палаты Лордов, в то время как Лестрейда невозможно было принять ни за кого другого, кроме как за простого обывателя из народа. Майкрофту было плевать на всех, кто смел по-разному относиться к ним из-за этих различий.

В отличие от Грега.

Не то чтобы Грег считал, что официант и подобные ему были правы и не заслужили такое обращение от Майкрофта, просто они были обычными людьми и когда-нибудь могли стать важными свидетелями в суде, или жертвами преступлений, или членами семей таких жертв. Или же они могли стать убийцами, насильниками или членами семей преступников. А еще они могли подрабатывать в ресторанах, чтобы накопить на университет и выучиться на адвоката или же подать заявление в Хендон и поступить на службу в полицию. Или могли иметь брата-полицейского, или прокурора, или отца, погибшего при исполнении, или же сидевшего. В общем, любой из тех, кто видел различия между Майкрофтом и Грегом и давал это понять, мог стать кем-то, способным в будущем превратить жизнь Грега в ад. И, в отличие от Майкрофта, который жил совсем по другим правилам, Грег не мог как следует поставить этих людей на место.

Грег размышлял об этом, пока они не уселись за столик.

— Оно того не стоило, — пробормотал он, убедившись, что поблизости нет ни одного официанта.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Майкрофт, удивив тем самым Грега. — Именно поэтому это необходимо было сделать.

— Это ваша семейная логика? Если так, то у нас на Земле люди думают и действуют по-другому, и я не уверен, что вы всегда правильно это понимаете.

— Я не хочу ничего невозможного, а у резкого шока есть много достоинств.

— Например, что он неприятный, тупой и недолговременный[1]? — хмыкнул Грег.

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на Грега, и он понял, почему министры покрываются холодным потом, когда видят в своем расписании встречу с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Во взгляде Майкрофта появилась сталь. Он полистал изящными пальцами меню, затем развернул его и протянул Грегу, выглядя спокойным и расслабленным. Однако все это время он не сводил своих серо-голубых немигающих глаз с Грегори, у которого было такое чувство, будто ему в лоб нацелено оружие, и пуля уже летела к нему, как в замедленной съемке.

— Интересно, что ты скажешь, если узнаешь, что обслуживающий персонал ресторана просили использовать особый чайник для горячей воды, если некий посетитель с серебряной булавкой для галстука попросит чай с ромашкой. Или если я сообщу тебе, что один южноамериканский посол будет здесь через три недели в надежде проскользнуть в Королевскую академию, а его дочери хотят пройтись по магазинам, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания?

— Так мы здесь для того, чтобы ты проверил их службу безопасности? — недоверчиво уточнил Грег.

— Вовсе нет.

— Но… А, понимаю. — Грег посмотрел на меню, которое держал в руках, и спросил: — Это всего лишь чай, зачем мне меню?

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на него, едва заметно шевельнулся и медленно улыбнулся.

— У Шерлока никак не получается презирать тебя. Возможно, ты создал новую философию: терпение и терпимость через язвительное противостояние.

— Ты соображаешь быстрее него. — Грег закрыл меню и отложил его в сторону. — Правда не знаю, делает ли это тебя более или менее интересной личностью, чем Шерлок.

— Ну вот, опять сарказм.

— Менее. Определенно.

— Или просто совсем другой личностью.

— Не начинай того, что не можешь закончить.

— Ты будешь поражен моей выносливостью.

— Или же ужаснусь. Просто… Прекрати это, сейчас же, — взмолился Грег, упершись руками в край стола. — Мы не будем разговаривать об этом за чаем в "Фортнум и Мэйсон"[2], куда ты заставил меня прийти.

— "Заставил" — слишком сильное слово. Ты не производишь впечатления человека, которого можно заставить что-то сделать.

— Я же сказал, что не собираюсь флиртовать с тобой. Иногда это просто неуместно, ты в курсе?

— Сколько близких друзей у вас имеется, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда?

— Я… Что? Какого черта это значит?

— Я спрашиваю с искренним любопытством и, уверяю, не знаю ответа. Скажи мне.

— У меня есть друзья. Что подразумеваешь под "близкие"? Тех, кто подставится под нож ради меня? К кому я ходил на мальчишники? С кем смотрел футбол? Чьих детей я крестил?

— Именно. Все вместе или по отдельности. Есть такие?

— Ладно… Я закрывал друга от ножа. Даже пару раз, но, в основном, метафорически: ранили меня только раз.

— Это преданность, долг, даже обязанность.

— Это может быть все это плюс дружба, — возразил Грег. — Не упрощай вопросы жизни и смерти, иначе кто-нибудь решит, что вы с Шерлоком родственники.

— Такое случатся реже, чем ты думаешь. Так сколько из тех друзей, на чьи мальчишники ты ходил, остались в списке твоих контактов?

Грег было улыбнулся, но тут же замер и, подумав, ответил:

— Вообще-то, не так уж мало. Четыре… Нет, подожди, пять или шесть человек. Я могу проверить и сказать точнее, если надо.

— А со сколькими из них ты в последнее время общался?

— Двое до сих пор работают в полиции. Один перевелся куда-то в восточный Сельхозшир, я разговаривал с ним… Не знаю, кажется, год назад.

— Я все понял. И не думаю, что ты смотришь много матчей после того, как стал детективом-инспектором.

— Да, после повышения это стало проблемой. Я видел кусок матча пару недель назад, но меня вызвали на стрельбу из движущейся машины. Не самый приятный день был.

— У тебя есть крестники?

— Не-а. Кое-кто грозился позвать меня в крестные, но он на тот момент был настолько пьян, что на следующий день даже не помнил, в каком пабе мы были.

— Но ты все запомнил.

— Потому что был за рулем. Возможно, именно поэтому он и угрожал сделать меня крестным.

— Какая полная и разносторонняя жизнь. Поздравляю.

Официант вернулся, чтобы спросить, готовы ли они сделать заказ, и это дало Грегу возможность потянуть с ответом Майкрофту.

— Я готов, если ты готов, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Сделай одолжение, — отозвался Майкрофт, легким движением пальцев прося Грега быть первым.

— Чайник розового пушонга, — сказал Грег, откидываясь на спинку кресла и наблюдая за реакцией Майкрофта.

Он считал, что его выбор должен был хоть немного удивить Майкрофта. Нет, правда, должен. Они почти все это время разговаривали, и Грег едва заглянул в меню, так что должен же был заслужить хотя бы маленький знак одобрения, демонстрацию того, что он впечатлил Майкрофта.

— А мне мудан, — сказал Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от Грега.

— Что-нибудь поесть? — спросил официант, глядя то на Майкрофта, то на Грега.

Грег кожей чувствовал его беспокойство и стремление быть настолько беспристрастным, насколько это было возможно.

— Пока нет, — ответил Майкрофт.

— По-моему, ты говорил, что у тебя днем важная встреча, — сказал Грег, когда официант ушел.

— Верно. Я как раз на ней присутствую.

— Просто отлично, — ядовито бросил Грег. — Что ты теперь хочешь знать?

— Ты раньше пробовал розовый пушонг?

Грег удивился: не этого он ожидал. Однако прежде тяжелый взгляд Майкрофта смягчился, немного потеплел.

— Хм, да. Вообще-то да, но всегда надо попробовать одно и то же блюдо или напиток в разных местах, чтобы понять, правильно ли ты его готовишь.

— Это же не суфле, Лестрейд, в чае достаточно понять, нравится тебе вкус или нет.

— Нет, тут как с вином: если оно перебродило, уже невозможно ничего исправить. Такой чай нельзя бесконечно держать в чайнике, а потом замаскировать отвратительный вкус молоком.

Некоторое время Майкрофт молчал, изучая его, а затем сказал:

— Ты умеешь готовить.

— Невозможно все время есть одни сэндвичи. С нашими переработками и зарплатой не выживешь, не умея готовить.

— Исследование условий жизни лондонских полицейских опровергнет твои слова.

— Да, но я так не могу, — покачал головой Грег, отводя глаза. — Бургеры по пути домой с места преступления, дерьмо из автомата в четыре часа утра, чтобы заесть тонну бумажной работы, пластмассовые на вкус готовые обеды в коробочках — и здравствуй ожирение, депрессия и смерть, увольнение или, наоборот, повышение. Нет, спасибо.

— Так бывает не всегда.

— Не хочу однажды проснуться и понять, что больше не способен постоять за себя и вынужден пить как минимум пятнадцать таблеток, просто чтобы встать с кровати, что я не могу больше бегать и вынужден все время торчать или в машине, или за столом. К тому же, я люблю готовить.

— В тебе много непредсказуемых достоинств, — сказал Майкрофт, поставив локти на стол и сплетя пальцы.

— Ты мне так и не сказал, зачем мы сюда пришли. Почему наша встреча такая важная?

— Я выделил время на разговор с тобой, — серьезно ответил Майкрофт. — Я посчитал, что после последних нескольких дел ты казался… Но, возможно, и нет. А ты что подумал? — нахмурившись, добавил он.

— Так это… свидание? — осторожно спросил Грег.

— Эта тяга все посчитать, измерить, определить, наклеить ярлык… Она сильно помогла тебе в личной жизни?

Грег отзеркалил позу Майкрофта и сказал:

— Эта привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос… Ты любишь, когда тебя бьют?

Майкрофт склонил голову, улыбнулся — вполне искренне и весело — и рассмеялся. Грег сказал бы, что он был в полном восторге. Сам Грег к нему не присоединился, но также улыбнулся.

— Сила привычки, к сожалению, — сказал Майкрофт, все еще посмеиваясь.

— Ты что, серьезно считаешь это… своего рода свиданием?

— Обязательно давать этому название? Прости, опять вопросом на вопрос. — Он снова рассмеялся, но уже немного смущенно, чем застал Грега врасплох. — Но мне действительно это интересно. Ты непредсказуемый, умный, привлекательный… Ты мне интересен, мне приятно о тебе думать.

— Подожди, — нахмурился Грег, — ты же брат Шерлока. Мне это кажется конфликтом интересов, что ли.

— Как это?

— Не знаю, я… — Он осекся, потому что официант принес их заказ.

— Пушонг, мудан. Желаете заказать что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо. — Взгляд Майкрофта ясно давал понять: официант может идти, но ничто не забыто, и расслабляться рано.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

— Что? — спросил Майкрофт, поднося к губам кружку.

— Это… Нет, это не месть, это наказание. Ты наказываешь людей за то, что они в принципе не могли сделать правильно с первого раза.

Майкрофт не поднял бровь, не улыбнулся в ответ, и на мгновение Грег испугался, что был слишком резок и теперь ему придется испытать на себе представления Майкрофта о справедливости.

— Я верю в последствия, — сказал наконец Майкрофт медленнее обычного. — Я верю в то, что люди имеют право действовать по своей доброй воле и нести ответственность за эти действия. Не всегда уместно ограничивать чей-то выбор в самом начале, подсказывать и манипулировать чьим-то мнением, даже если это обычно вполне возможно. Люди часто не задумываются о последствиях своих действий, но если не демонстрировать им эти последствия, то как они научатся делать все правильно?

— Ты будешь жутким отцом, — вздохнув, пробормотал Грег и, попробовав чай, сказал: — А вот это здорово.

Майкрофт рассеянно улыбнулся, посмотрев на него.

— Дети — совсем другое дело. Дети еще учатся всему. Однако в определенном возрасте они должны научиться нести ответственность и принимать это как должное.

— Но иногда некоторые действия и их последствия не имеют значения просто потому, что они совсем неважны.

— Тем более. Разве не лучше научиться правильно вести себя в ситуации, когда последствия твоих действий незначительны и в конечном итоге никто не умрет и не пострадает?

— Здесь и сейчас никто и не собирался умирать. В том-то и суть. Ты завелся из-за пустяка. Можно же проявить великодушие и все простить.

— Можно. Но я этого не сделаю. Некоторые вещи… Нет, некоторые люди слишком важны.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что личное не равно важному[3]?

— Это не означает, что личное не может быть одновременно важным.

— Подожди. — Грег задумался, потом рассмеялся и почесал голову. — В смысле, это, конечно, приятно, но ты сидишь и споришь с человеком, которого якобы защищаешь, о методах и необходимости этой самой защиты. Я тебе говорю, что не следует этого делать, что это неправильно. Настаивать на том, что ты делаешь это ради меня… Тебе это ни о чем не говорит?

— О том, что, если бы наши позиции поменялись, ты не счел необходимым отреагировать соответствующе? — На лице Майкрофта появилось озадаченное выражение. — Ну конечно.

— Нет. Я имел в виду, что я не хочу, чтобы ты заставлял кого-то страдать, потому что мне от этого не станет легче.

— Это и не является целью моего урока. Я лишь демонстрирую, что у каждого действия есть закономерные последствия, и хочу, чтобы это было усвоено.

— Зачем? — меняя тактику, спросил Грег.

— Я уже это объяснял.

— Объясни еще раз, хорошо? Так зачем?

— Чтобы в будущем этот официант как следует подумал, прежде чем делать необоснованные предположения и грубо вести себя с людьми.

— Это значит, что ты предполагаешь, будто до сегодняшнего дня он этого не понимал. Но ты не можешь знать, ведет он так себя со всеми или нет. Может, он умеет вести себя правильно.

— Хорошо, — сдался Майкрофт и аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце. — Какие, по-твоему, выводы я должен был сделать?

— Никаких. Просто ты делаешь слишком много предположений, которые необязательно верны. — Майкрофт выгнул-таки бровь, выражая свое несогласие, но Грег не унимался: — Возможно, я напомнил ему отца. Возможно, когда-то он обслуживал грубого посетителя, который был похож на меня. Возможно, сейчас просто конец его смены и вообще это его вторая работа и он очень устал и надеялся уйти пораньше. Возможно, через пять минут сюда придет много посетителей, заранее забронировавших столики, и мы занимаем их место.

— А возможно, он посмотрел на твой пиджак, на мятые брюки, на твои ботинки и руки и решил, что ты пришел не со мной, а сам по себе.

— Так, стоп, — предупреждающе поднял палец Грег. — Я не говорю о том, что ты мог прочитать в его взгляде. Смысл в том, что ты не можешь знать наверняка, о чем он думал.

— Смысл в том, что я не могу доказать то, что я увидел в его взгляде, — поправил его Майкрофт.

— А я не могу доказать ни одного из своих предположений, но в этом-то и суть! — раздраженно отозвался Грег. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинял кому-то боль, просто потому что этот человек задел меня!

— А вот это, — Майкрофт повторил жест Грега, — чистой воды предположение.

— Ты бы обращался с ним так же, если бы на моем месте был Шерлок? Ты бы отреагировал точно так же, если бы он задрал нос перед твоим братом?

— Это невозможная ситуация. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы избежать общения с Шерлоком на людях. Ты знаешь, что я даже не разговариваю с ним на местах преступления.

— Ну, просто… — Грег запнулся.

Ему всегда было сложно отстаивать свою точку зрения перед Холмсами. Шерлок обычно вел себя так, будто знал все наперед, и, вероятно, так оно и было. Майкрофт внимательно слушал Грега, но говорил в ответ что-то, что заставляло его отвлекаться от темы. И так всегда. Майкрофт умело направлял разговор в нужную ему сторону и либо имел ответы на все возможные вопросы Грега, либо в своей излюбленной манере отвечал вопросом на вопрос. Никто не умел мыслить так, как Холмсы, поэтому для успешного общения с ними надо было уметь вцепляться в нужную тему и не отвлекаться ни на что другое.

— Послушай, — снова попытался Грег,— ты спрашивал меня о друзьях. Я не знаю твоих друзей, так что просто вспомни кого-то из них. Если бы он встретился со мной, разве он не сделал бы те же выводы и предположения, что и этот официант? И разве ты стал бы так вести себя с другом, с равным себе, из-за воображаемого оскорбления в мой адрес?

— Ему я дал бы понять свое недовольство еще раньше, — яростно сказал Майкрофт. — Это если бы такая ситуация возникла, что невозможно.

— Что, все твои друзья образцы толерантности и широких взглядов? — с жаром спросил Грег.

— Друзья, говоришь? — тихо перебил его Майкрофт, и его взгляд снова стал жестким и холодным. — У меня есть союзники, разные для различных ситуаций. Информаторы. Деловые партнеры. Подчиненные. Полезные контакты. Противники. Равные мне… — он на секунду замолк и снова поднял палец. — Всего несколько. Друзья? — Он слегка склонил голову, не сводя глаз с Грега, у которого перехватило дыхание.

Сглотнув, Грег перевел взгляд на свою кружку и, не торопясь, сделал глоток чая, чтобы выиграть время.

— Мне не нравится, что это значит, — сказал он в итоге.

— Это неважно, — в прямом смысле слова отмахнулся Майкрофт. — Ты тот, кто ты есть, Грегори Лестрейд. А я — тот, кто я есть. Я живу с этим и принимаю последствия своих действий. Так же, как и ты. А последствия есть всегда и у всего. Ты должен был бы спросить, не на что я готов ради своих друзей, а что бы я сделал в сегодняшней ситуации, если бы не знал тебя.

Теперь на время замолкли оба.

Только когда Майкрофт отвел взгляд и, облизав губы, поднял чашку чая, Грег в полной мере прочувствовал всю неловкость ситуации.

— Да, — сказал он, — я определенно давно не чувствовал себя так неловко.

Майкрофт быстро взглянул на него и вновь рассмеялся.

— Будем говорить прямо и откровенно? — спросил он снова нормальным голосом.

— Не помешает, — согласился Грег.

— Я считаю тебя на редкость привлекательным. — Майкрофт едва заметно кивнул, словно подбадривая самого себя, и продолжил: — Если тебя так ужаснуло то, что я поставил официанта на место, могу лишь сказать, что пока мы сидели здесь, я обдумывал гораздо более суровые способы его наказания, однако не сделал ничего из этого. Я умею держать себя в руках.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди и скрестил ноги, всем своим видом давая понять: «Я закончил, твоя очередь».

— Ты жутко меня пугаешь, — сказал Грег, поражаясь самому себе, потому что не планировал произносить ничего такого. — Я не знаю, насколько серьезно воспринимать все, что ты говоришь. Но когда тебе надоест сидеть здесь и сверлить взглядом этого умирающего со страха идиота, я предлагаю закончить эту встречу. По крайней мере, дома мне не придется волноваться о последствиях, которые могут заработать на свою голову ни в чем не повинные окружающие.

Майкрофт поджал губы, нахмурился, посмотрел на свой ботинок и уточнил:

— Я тебя пугаю?

— Ага. По множеству причин.

— И все же?.. — спросил Майкрофт, подняв голову.

— Спорю, я разденусь быстрее, чем ты. В отсутствии галстука есть свои преимущества.

 

 

[1] В оригинале Грег использует переделанную цитату из "Левифана" Хоббса, который этими словами рассуждает о человеческой жизни в состоянии войны против всех.

[2] Известный и довольно дорогой магазин деликатесов для гурманов, при котором есть ресторан.

[3] Цитата из книги Т.Пратчетта "К оружию! К оружию!"


End file.
